Pinkamina Denner
*Please note that this character is based upon a background character, so the information presented here is only one artist's interpretation of the character.* Pinkamina Denner, more commonly just called Pinkie/Pinky, is a silver Werwolf. She formerly attended Cresent Moon High and transferred to Monster High when the schools combined. Personality Pinkie is a typical beta wolf. She's a strong personality, with a leadership attitude, but she doesn't like to take the leadership role. She's been known to land herself into some trouble on occassion, but whether it was from her own devices or that of the pack is unestablished. She also has an eye for fashion, and always makes sure she loos snazzy to say the least. Physical Appearance Pinkie is a silver werewolf with blue eyes, and long pink colored hair. It's confirmed if this is not her natural hair color due to her complaints of constantly redying it. Her hair is usually kept down. She often wears orchid and black clothes with pink and/or gold accents and accessories. Classical Monster Pinkie is a European breed of werewolf called a "Werwolf", which doesn't differ much from the standard breed. At first glance she could be mistaken for a Winter Wolf, but her coloring is in fact silver and not white. Reltationships Family Pinkie lives her family, the only member that has been seen being her adopted brother Luken Varcolac. Friends Aside from her brother, Pinkie is also seen hanging out with Conor Wolfhound and Romulus. As of late she has tried to form a friendship of sorts with Clawdeen Wolf, due to her brother's interest in her, but so far nothing fruitful has been seen from these attempts. Enemies Pinkie doesn't get along well with most of her vampire peers. Pet She has no pet. Romance Currently Pinkie has no apparent romantic interests. Clothing Basic Pinkie wears a strapless dress with a black bodice and an orchid thorn/fangs/moons printed shkirt to it. She also wears a black shrug with purple moons printed on it. She has a series of gold necklaces and a gold bracelet on her right wrist. Her shoes are pink weged heels with gold straps. Alternatively she's also found wearing a shoulder baring dark, three quarter sleeved shirt with an orchid/purple/moon printed skirt. She has a hematite necklace, and black toeless, ankle high boots with moons printed on them. She also wears a headband. Trivia *Pinkie attends both the Day Class shift of Monster High *Pinkie is based upon an amalgamation of the CaM Werewolf and a background wolf from the Fright On TV special *Pinkie's first name was chosen based upon the nickname "Pinky" given to the backgrounder wolf, and in part because of the MLP character Pinkie Pie *Pinkie's last name was chosen because of it's similarity to KPenDragon's own name, and the fact that a wolf's home is a "den" *Pinkie and Luken's familial relationship is based upon KPenDragon's eariler art pieces about their original lycanthrope characters Katherin and Marik Pendragon (whom both resemble to a degree) being siblings Category:Original Characters Category:Werewolf Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Females